Asevor
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} History of Asevor Early History Asevor started out a as small republic to reunite the former black sea region and would expand into an imperial monarchy. The monarchy had gone through many trials and challenges over its life, it was founded by Gabriel Carver of the who before his rise to power had lead para military groups that enforced its will on locals with brutal means. The first years had been the greatest challenge to the nation, Asevor struggled as an emerging empire to gain its dominance over its neighboring regions, its greatest challenge being the northern regions. The climax of this struggle would come with nationals perishing in a chemical attack in the heart of the contested territory. Retaliation came fast to the northern territories, Asevor forces moved in during night killing many of the resistance forces. The regions would soon be occupied two years later in the summer of 2008, war would be won but the cost would be too great for the regime of ruling king Gabriel Carver that suffered from brutal ruling practices, riots and economic failure that would lead to the break up of the empire. Culture during the empire days was mainly influenced by the New Pacific Order which reached across the world and during Asevors golden years bordered it to the north east. Industrial Age The nation showed a reemergence around 2009, it was much poorer since reforming but often seen as having a better economy than the old monarchy, under the rule of new leader, Asevor had been able to claim some of the land area the empire once controlled, The government moved for more peaceful means of reuniting region that the monarchy spent years trying to conquer, such as the shared trade act to allow peaceful exchange of resources throughout the region and between nations in the black sea region. Asevor culture and life had been seen lacking in Industrial times do to the large toll in life in in the wars that occurred but had seen much cultural influences appear as a result of immigration from other nations suffering famine. Asevor had as well acquired music & artistic styles carried over from the nation of Landofspawn during its occupation by Asevor armed forces during the \m/ war. Food during this period was simple and made mostly with wheat which was a major industry in country, Asevor had continued to build a strong economy with the help of the New Polar Order alliance it was a member through aid programs, a major industry in technology was planned as well but failed to re cooperate later collapse of industry that ultimately lead to Robert Fitzy loosing power and several regions succeeding after civil unrest. 3rd Nation of Asevor The 3rd Nation of Asevor is considered the successor state to the original empire and the short lived democratic state. Starting out as a movement in the contested Black Sea region, support for the reunification Asevor and the black sea gained support. On September 30, 2011 crowds lead by Aazkrin of the Ratgoblin family gathered in Carver Square, after a daylong fight with militia men and the regional warlord Etopqt the imperial palace was reclaimed, later the next day with flags of the original imperial state waving Aazkrin announced the creation of the 3rd Nation of Asevor and vowed to reunite the region under its banner once more. Ratgoblin Clan Asevor is currently ruled by the Ratgoblin clan historically related to the Carve Clan the original ruling clan of the first nation & empire. The Ratgoblin family was the primary opponent to the democratic regime of President Roberts. and his many economic failings leading to famine and civil unrest, as well as his reluctance to use more extreme measures to regain control and punish the nations enemies after nuclear attacks killed thousands of people. Military History Asevor throughout history has always had a large presence around the black sea where the original empire first emerged but has partaken a fighting roll in several international wars, The Imperial Army of Asevor fought in the large scale Unjust war, against the Unjust path forces. The 1st Asevor Defense Force fought in the Karma War against The Hegemony. The 2nd Defense force had taken part in the NpO-\m/ War & the TOP-C&G War. Asevor has in history been on the receiving end of nuclear attacks as well, many soldiers where killed overseas while assisting an allied nation, that nation would later on became a rouge after government collapse and eventually destroyed. Asevor was on the receiving end of five strategic nuclear attacks during the Second Unjust War carried out by Empirium Delirium and Balduvia. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order